<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idol House by thebluesthour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770380">Idol House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour'>thebluesthour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Soft Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A joke doesn't go over so well with Soobin. Yeonjun doesn't know how to fix it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idol House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After that clip where we basically watched Yeonbin break up for two seconds and then get back together, I was inspired (and prompted) to write this! I don't think it turned out that well, but I wanted to post something so! If I decide I hate it, I may just archive it so...read it while you can!</p><p>I have some special fics lined up for Christmas, so that's exciting! Keep sending in prompts, I really appreciate it! </p><p>Not edited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Soobin-ah, it’s time to go,” Yeonjun said, poking his head into Soobin’s dressing room. The younger was sitting on the couch, staring rather intently at his phone. Yeonjun smiled a bit at his boyfriend’s obliviousness and walked into the room. “Soobin!” he tried again, waving a hand in front of his face. The boy flinched, blinking rapidly as his head snapped up. A blush decorated his cheeks and Yeonjun smiled, holding out a hand. “The cars are waiting for us,” he elaborated.</p><p>            Soobin nodded, locking his phone and standing up, careful not to mess up his carefully styled hair. Yeonjun smiled again as Soobin took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Idol house is all we have today, so I was thinking maybe we could sneak off to the rooftop tonight?” he suggested. Soobin looked at him with a small smile and nodded, and Yeonjun couldn’t help but feel like something was off.</p><p>            His boyfriend was a shy person, but this wasn’t him being shy, this was him being closed off. It looked like something was taking up a bunch of his focus, but Yeonjun didn’t want to press for information. Soobin would tell him when he was ready, or maybe never. That was okay. The boy was privy to small bouts of depression, Yeonjun had learned, but they had gotten less frequent over time. He supposed this was just another one of those, so he kissed the boy’s cheek and kept their hands locked as they got into the cars.</p><p>            During the drive, Soobin conversed normally with the other members, laughing and smiling along with them, so Yeonjun relaxed. He watched as his leader tickled Hueningkai’s sides and complimented Taehyun’s outfit. Beomgyu asked Soobin’s opinion on a song they had recently listened to together, and Yeonjun joined in on that conversation. It was easy to forget the momentary sadness he had seen on Soobin’s face when they were all having fun together on a simple car ride.</p><p>            When they arrived at the studio, Soobin gave Yeonjun a gentle smile, squeezing his hand. Yeonjun returned the smile and leaned in to steal a quick kiss from the boy. It was all part of their routine, sharing a few intimate moments before they had to pretend like they were nothing more than a pair of best friends. Soobin stared at Yeonjun, before turning away and getting out with the rest. Yeonjun bit his lip, and followed.</p><p>            They walked inside and followed the procedure of any show, almost numb to the process at this point. Yeonjun was on the other side of the room from Soobin and couldn’t see him that well, but he couldn’t shake the slight feeling of worry. It lingered in his system, even after the boy seemed fine in the car, but there wasn’t anything he could do until they were back in the dorms. So he pushed the concerns down and focused on his job.</p><p>            The boy seemed fine for most of the show, until the very last segment they had to film. The other boys were hyper, Beomgyu and Kai practically bouncing off of the walls, but Soobin just looked very tired. Yeonjun wanted to go and give him a hug, but they were called to set before he could, and so he just sat down and relaxed a little when Soobin shared a smile with him.</p><p>            The segment was a compliment relay, and it was fun getting to make his dongsaeng’s blush or get angry when he spared them a compliment. Soobin was involved and was sweet as ever, making Yeonjun blush furiously on-screen, which Taehyun mediated by making fun of him for loving the attention too much.</p><p>            And then it was Soobin’s turn. The boy stood up, doing the little clap, and Taehyun started by simply calling him “the leader”. Yeonjun burst out laughing, not expecting it, and so did the others. He didn’t even look at Soobin as Hueningkai’s compliment was another observation (“tall”) and Beomgyu was laughing too hard to even participate.</p><p>            Only when he looked at Soobin, he noticed that the boy wasn’t smiling. He looked a bit upset, and not in a comedic way, but in a genuine way. Yeonjun’s smile slipped a bit before he picked it back up, not wanting anyone to know how he really felt. But he felt worried, especially as Soobin trained his gaze on the ground.</p><p>            “Do you want to do it again? I can start for you,” he said cheerily, waving an arm. Soobin, who had started walking back to his place, glanced at the elder. He looked apprehensive, but he nodded, going back to where he was. Yeonjun debated saying an actual compliment, but he knew the others and the viewers were going to want him to tease too. Hopefully if he said it in the right way, Soobin would know he was just playing the crowd. They started the little chant, and Yeonjun said his part.</p><p>            “He breathes.”</p><p>            The others all laughed, but Soobin conclusively did not. He didn’t even smile, just walked back and waved at Hyuka to go get in his spot for his turn. Soobin himself sat down away from Yeonjun. “I’m done,” he said simply, looking down at his hands. To anyone who didn’t really know him, he looked like he was being overdramatic with the sulking.</p><p>            But Yeonjun knew the boy better than he knew himself, and he knew that his feelings were probably hurt. His smiles didn’t reach his eyes and his shoulders sloped downward. When Yeonjun asked if he was upset—in a joking manner because the world was watching—Soobin didn’t answer, only moved further away. The other members were still laughing, most likely to keep the mood light, but Yeonjun really didn’t like how upset his boyfriend seemed. He usually never got like this, at least not in public. “Why are you angry?” he asked, tilting his head and reaching out to him.</p><p>            Soobin only pushed his hand away and didn’t answer, looking at Hueningkai blankly. Yeonjun felt his stomach curl in on itself and he didn’t like it, so he sat up straight, taking over for a moment.</p><p>            “Let’s do another round for Soobinie, okay?” he instructed, looking at Hueningkai, who was already standing in place. The maknae nodded, smiling as he started doing the little routine. As they started giving out actual compliments, Yeonjun studied the look on his boyfriend’s face. He still looked pretty sad (and annoyed) at first, which made Yeonjun’s stomach twist because he didn’t know how he was supposed to handle an actually angry Soobin—he had never really encountered that side of him before.</p><p>            Thankfully, when it was Yeonjun’s turn, and he said something sweet, the boy looked at him and broke a smile, ducking his head down in embarrassment. Yeonjun smiled cheesily too, reaching out for the younger again. “I’m sorry we upset you,” he said as Soobin finally moved closer. “You did well eventually,” Soobin replied. Yeonjun wrapped his arms around him and gave him a tight hug, wishing he didn’t have to make it so over-the-top, but people would notice if it was a tender hug. Soobin smiled, pressing his temple to Yeonjun’s cheek.</p><p>            “Do you want to sit with me?” Yeonjun teased, moving over on the cushion anyway. “I’d love that,” Soobin giggled, before squeezing next to him. They didn’t really fit, but Yeonjun looped an arm around Soobin’s shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze. He hoped Soobin knew that this was the only way Yeonjun could think of apologising for the little joke. He’d talk to him in private for sure.</p><p>            They finished the game, and after a handful of reshoots, they were free to go. They thanked the staff, bowing politely, and then all filed back into the car. Taehyun and Beomgyu immediately started making plans for their free evening, and Yeonjun smiled at Soobin softly, reaching up to stroke his earlobe a few times. The leader smiled back shyly, and then looked down at his hands. He exhaled, and Yeonjun felt that worry return. Something else was going on with the younger, he just didn’t know what.</p><p>            He looped his arm around Soobin’s shoulders and stayed that way for the duration of the ride.</p><p> </p><p>            When they got home, they all changed clothes and Hueningkai ordered food. Yeonjun was helping him choose what to get when he saw Soobin disappear down the hallway that held their rooms. He debated going to check on him, but when five minutes had passed and the boy hadn’t returned, he knew something was wrong. He told Beomgyu and Taehyun to pick a movie and he’d be right back, and he didn’t miss the slight worry on Taehyun’s face. Yeonjun wouldn’t have been surprised if the second youngest had noticed something was wrong too. The boy was far too observant for his age.</p><p>            The eldest walked down the hallway and stopped at Soobin and Beomgyu’s door. He opened it just a bit, and saw Soobin sitting on his bed, scrolling through his phone. Yeonjun slipped inside, closing the door quietly. “I’m sorry about the teasing, at the show today,” he said. Soobin flinched, lifting his head and blushing as he saw Yeonjun leaning against the door. He shrugged, locking his phone and putting it aside. “It’s fine, I know you guys were just having fun,” he replied, smiling weakly.</p><p>            Yeonjun didn’t smile back at him, brows knit with worry. Soobin noticed, and faltered as well, looking down at his hands. Yeonjun pushed off the door and moved to sit next to Soobin on the bed. He placed a hand on his thigh, and tilted his head to look at him better. “Is something else going on? You seemed really upset,” he murmured. Soobin puffed out his cheeks, glancing at Yeonjun before shaking his head. He smiled again—clearly forced—and stood up. “I’m fine, hyung, I promise,” he said. Yeonjun stared up at him, not believing him, but if the boy wasn’t ready or didn’t want to talk, Yeonjun wasn’t going to make him. So he stood up too, nodding and resting a hand on Soobin’s cheek.</p><p>            “I love you,” he reminded. Soobin blushed, returning the sentiment. Yeonjun smiled warmly, leaning up to peck Soobin’s lips quickly. “I think they started the movie without us, let’s go,” he said, taking the younger’s hand. Soobin followed him out, and the couple sat down at the end of the couch. Yeonjun propped himself up with a few throw pillows, while Soobin sat between his legs, back against his chest. Yeonjun happily ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair, kissing the top of his head a few times as they ignored the sounds of disapproval from the other members.</p><p>            The movie was actually pretty good, but Yeonjun noticed that Soobin wasn’t really watching it. His eyes were on the screen, but they had a hazy, faraway look to them. He didn’t react to the humour or the drama, and Yeonjun furrowed his brow. He hated not knowing what the boy was thinking or being able to help at all.</p><p>            When they paused the movie to divvy up the food that arrived, Soobin sat up almost robotically. “I’m gonna go grab my phone,” he mumbled, standing and walking away before Yeonjun could stop him. He watched as he went, and sighed, turning to make them both plates. “Is hyung okay?” Taehyun asked as he passed the box of japchae to Yeonjun. Yeonjun shrugged his shoulders, looking over his shoulder to check the hallway—still empty. “I have no idea, I tried talking to him, but he just acted like everything was okay,” he explained.</p><p>            Taehyun scowled, also looking down the hallway. “He hasn’t been reading comments again, has he?” he asked. Yeonjun looked back at his dongsaeng, blinking a few times. Soobin <em>had</em> been looking at his phone this morning. And he did have a bad habit of searching for negative comments about himself. It was a habit Yeonjun thought he had broken. Apparently, he had picked it up again. He sighed, placing both plates on the end table and leaning against the couch cushions. “That’s probably what it is,” he replied. Taehyun frowned, shaking his head as Beomgyu returned with drinks. He noticed Taehyun’s expression, and looked at Yeonjun. “What are you talking about?” he asked.</p><p>            Yeonjun just shook his head, because Soobin returned then, weaving between Kai and Beomgyu to sit next to Yeonjun, phone in hand and face still worryingly blank. Yeonjun shared a glance with Taehyun, before handing Soobin a plate with a smile. “All your favourites,” he said. Soobin accepted the plate, smiling half-heartedly at Yeonjun. It twisted Yeonjun’s heart, but all he could do for now was eat and pretend like everything was okay.</p><p>            And so they ate, and Yeonjun did his best to act like everything was perfectly okay, even though Soobin was quieter than ever next to him. When they cleaned up from eating and started the movie again, Soobin rested against Yeonjun’s side but was distracted by his phone for most of the time. Yeonjun didn’t want so spy on his boyfriend, but he couldn’t help but glance down at his screen every now and then.</p><p>            Most times it was just Soobin scrolling through twitter or weverse, but every now and then he’d be on the comment section of one of their music video uploads. Yeonjun furrowed his brow as Soobin read, but the last thing he wanted to do was call the boy out in front of everyone. So he kept his mouth shut and just held Soobin closer, kissing his temple a few times.</p><p>            When the movie ended, the younger members stood and stretched, yawning. “See you guys in the morning, I’m beat,” Beomgyu said, waving a little as he stepped away. Taehyun quickly followed, giving Yeonjun a sympathetic smile as he left with Beomgyu. Kai lingered, gathering his plushies together. Yeonjun stroked Soobin’s earlobe absentmindedly as he checked his own phone. The younger still hadn’t even acknowledged that the others had left. Kai, arms full of plushies, stared at the couple. “Uh, goodnight hyungs,” he said awkwardly.</p><p>            Yeonjun looked up at him, smiling warmly. Soobin only slouched against his chest, absorbed in whatever he was looking at on his phone. Kai rose a brow at the leader’s lack of acknowledgement, but Yeonjun just shook his head once. Kai pressed his lips together, nodding and giving a little bow before departing.</p><p>            The couple sat there for a few seconds, before Yeonjun looked down at Soobin’s forehead. “Baby,” he said. Soobin’s eyes lifted from his phone to meet Yeonjun’s, and he sat up suddenly. “Shit, I’m sorry, I was so distracted,” he apologised, smoothing his shirt and rolling his neck a few times. “Yeah, I wanted to ask…what was distracting you?” Yeonjun asked, stretching himself.</p><p>            Soobin scratched his arm, not looking at Yeonjun for a moment. Yeonjun waited patiently, even though he was started to get a little frustrated at how hard it was to get Soobin to just tell him the truth. The boy stood up, picking up the pillows on the ground and putting them back where they belonged. “Is it the show? We were just teasing, Soobin, you know how we are,” Yeonjun said, starting to just apologise for anything he thought it could be.</p><p>            Soobin spun to look at him, eyes wide. “What? No, that didn’t bother me,” he rushed, shaking his head. Yeonjun fell silent, blinking a few times. “Well then what is it? I can’t figure it out,” he admitted. Soobin sighed, rubbing his eyes. “It’s nothing, I just read some comments this morning and it kind of ruined my mood for the whole day.”</p><p>            He walked off then, and Yeonjun watched for a second before following. He didn’t feel any relief at Soobin’s honesty, mostly because it had been exactly what Taehyun had suspected. He did feel some relief when Soobin went to Yeonjun’s room, instead of his shared one with Beomgyu. The two slipped inside and Yeonjun closed the door, going straight to his closet to change. Soobin was there too, and he gave Yeonjun a small smile as they stood next to each other and pulled on pajamas.</p><p>            They brushed their teeth, Yeonjun watching the younger out of the corner of his eye, and when they got under the covers, Yeonjun took Soobin’s hand. “Baby, we’ve talked about reading negative comments,” he murmured. Soobin sighed, nodding and lying down. Yeonjun stayed sitting up, brushing Soobin’s bangs out of his eyes. The boy’s eyes fluttered a few times and he curled closer to Yeonjun. “I know, and I promise I’m working on it. It’s just hard,” he whispered.</p><p>            Yeonjun moved his hand to caress Soobin’s cheek, thumb swiping over his prominent cheekbone. “I know, baby, I know it’s hard. Just keep trying,” he whispered, lying down too. Soobin nodded as they met eyes, and Yeonjun stared at him for half a second longer, before pulling him in and kissing him sweetly. Soobin kissed back easily, hand pressing flat over Yeonjun’s chest, and Yeonjun felt a little better.</p><p>            They broke away and cuddled together, Yeonjun pulling the covers up and turning off the lamplight. Soobin nuzzled his neck a few times as he got comfortable, and Yeonjun snuck in a few more kisses before they truly settled in. Things didn’t feel entirely resolved, but Yeonjun felt more at ease than earlier, so he decided to just let it go until the morning. He kissed Soobin’s temple once more—the boy already halfway asleep—and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>